Hellsing Lucy's Story
by Temari Trainer
Summary: My name is Lucy Knight. I know something is going to attack England and effect the whole world, so I have to find Hellsing, and help them no matter what! OC. Rated M for violence, gore, language, alcohol and drug use, the whole sha-bang. Please R&R
1. 1 Welcome to Hellsing Mannor

Chapter 1

WELLCOME TO HELLSING MANOR

Location: London, England

Year: 1999

Current Title: Lucy Knight, age 23

Saturday Evening: 7:46 PM

My head spun, my teeth hurt, my stomach heaved, and my consciousness was slipping. It was cold outside as a gust of wind hit me in the face, it felt like it cut through me. I shuddered against the wall I leaned against, my body longed for warmth. It must still be September, even though I've been locked away for years…right? For those of you who just tuned into my story, I guess introductions are in order. My name is Lucy Samantha Knight. I was born in England in the early 1800's and after twenty-three years, a terrible incident happened. My parents were both killed and I was the sole survivor, their murderer was never caught, but he caught me. I am not a normal person though, when he found me, I was the one who emerged victorious. A silver bullet was all I needed to win.

There isn't much else to kill vampires with anyway.

My father and mother told me about these occult beings, and how to defeat them. They said someone like me has to know these things. After their death, I found and befriended a professor by the name of Dr. Abraham van Hellsing. We went separate ways near 1894, and later heard he had killed a vampire that had plagued Hungary as well as set his sights on England! I had a completely different lifestyle in that time while I was living in London.

However several occurrences forced me into hiding for many decades a little after the First World War. Now I'm back, only to wake up and have little memory of what just happened. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer still. I tried to brace myself in case I needed to fight, but I was so tired I could barely focus. I felt the thing next to me, and it got down to eye level and spoke to me.

"Are you alright?" His voice was low and alluring, like the hushed whisper of an angel. I struggled to respond, but I couldn't even breathe evenly.

"All these ghouls, did you kill them yourself?" _Ghouls. THAT sounds familiar._ I thought.

"Ghouls… where…? I-I don't…" I managed to sound like an idiot. Ghouls are the product of vampire's bloodlust. Once a human is drained of their blood, the body starts to move on it's own, devouring humans themselves. The zombie stories came from these monsters.

"You're covered in blood… you must have… You're not human, are you?" The man asked. Over traveling to all these worlds, people who ask that question aren't human themselves, or are dead scared of them. I tried to open my eyes.

"But…you're… You're not human either, right?" I heard him chuckle once.

"You are smarter than I gave you credit for." I managed to open my eyes a little more. Now I could see the basic shape of him. He was tall, for one thing. He must have been wearing glasses, or something that reflected the orange light coming from the freshly set sun. He was wearing a long coat and a red wide brimmed hat. For a second the hyperactive part of me wondered, off task, if he was a Carmen Sandiego impersonator.

"Who are…you?" My voice was hoarse; I suddenly realized I was immensely thirsty. But it was a different kind of thirst…one that would only be satisfied with a strong drink.

"Shouldn't you be asking _what_ I am in this situation?" He chuckled. I opened my eyes to focus more. He had hair darker than the blackest shadow or most evil nightmare. He had pale skin and underneath his large red overcoat he wore a charcoal suit with an intricately tied red cravat around his neck. His gloves startled me, for they were plain white gloves until you looked at the back. They had large symbols that covered the whole hand with ancient marks like it bound him to the earth by an ancient spell or something. I saw he had two _massive_ guns strapped to his waist; one was at least 11 inches long and silver with something engraved on the side, the other was 13 inches and was black with something engraved in white on it as well. He must be a monster hunter or crazy, I was thinking he was something terrifying to even think about, for he radiated power and dominance. I felt like he should be my master, like I should curl up around his feet and take a nap like a cat. But I shook myself out of it.

"What are you…?" I managed to say it loud enough, but my throat burned with every breath I took, like someone scrubbed the inside of my neck with steel wool.

"I am the same as you." I blinked, the sun gone completely I fixed my eyes on his face. His glasses slid down his nose revealing his bright slited golden-red eyes. He grinned widely, it seemed normal for him, but was almost terrifying to look at, because his canine teeth were as sharp as razors, which curved wickedly over his bottom lip.

"I am a vampire." A shock ran through me. I was walking in the woods, when those ghouls showed up with some vampire, who was too chicken to fight me ordered the ghouls to attack me. I acted defensively and killed all of them, but I was injured which in return made my thirst become very strong.

"Who are you, my young draculina?" He asked innocently enough. I coughed and felt something wet run out of the corner of my mouth.

"Lucy Knight… who are you?" He pushed his glasses back over his eyes.

"I am just a servant to my master." All of a sudden I remembered what I needed to do. My eyes flew open as wide as they would go, and I sat bolt upright.

"I need to see Sir Hellsing immediately! I-" I choked and the vampire leaned forward, a genuinely surprised look on his face. I gagged then threw up a stream of blood. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and my sides felt warm and wet. I tried to stop the bleeding by healing myself, but the pain in my throat grew worse and worse. I stopped it from gushing but I was in so much pain that I collapsed on the spot.

"Sir…Hellsing…" I choked. I sputtered for a second then a bit more dark blood trickled from my mouth. I closed my eyes then slipped into unconsciousness. I zoned in and out at certain times. The first time I actually was awake enough to listen, I was being carried in someone's arms and I heard two people talking.

"I see you're finished. It took you far too long to take out a few ghouls, Alucard." It was a woman's voice, obviously British, but very commanding. I tried to listen more while feigning sleep.

"And who is that? Did you save her too?" She asked like this Alucard had done this recently.

"I found her bloodied and torn up by the ghouls and there was a vampire was with them." That voice belonged to that red vampire I met earlier. Alucard, huh? That's an interesting name.

"She must have fought most of them off, I showed up and there were only a few and that coward of a vampire. My apologies, Master, but she said something which surprised me, which is why I brought her." There was a brief moment of silence.

"What is it?" She asked.

"She said she needs to see Sir Hellsing immediately. She choked on her own blood to tell me that message." The woman was silent, and then I heard the sound of helicopter blades turning.

"Very well then, bring her." I blacked out shortly after we were on the helicopter. I zoned in again, this time I heard more voices and I was still sitting in my seat in the helicopter.

"Master! You're back!" A young woman's voice greeted the woman and Alucard, another British accent. I guess I'm still in London.

"Who's that?" I felt two hands grab my shoulders and hoist me in someone's arms.

"This is a vampire who wishes to see Sir Integra, but she's obviously not in any condition to do much." Alucard responded. _Integra… Is that the head of the Hellsing now?_ I heard the woman's voice again.

"Keep an eye on her, Alucard. We can't risk any attacks on my organization after that last incident. You too Seras." The young woman apparently named Seras responded.

"Sir!" I zoned out again and when I came around again I was being set down is something soft and comfortable. Then I heard a door being shut; I opened my eyes to see… nothing. Utter darkness. I then panicked realizing I had been set in a coffin. I didn't know if I would ever get out. I considered banging against the lid, but I was still too tired to do anything, so I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Wake up, draculina." I heard that vampire Alucard's voice emanate through the coffin lid. I blinked when the lid was pulled off and a large shadow was above me. I sat up to look around.

"Good evening." He murmured. I looked at him. Now that I was healed and awake I could actually see him. He wasn't wearing his hat or glasses, so I could see his bright eyes and sleek hair better. It was sleek and short, and it stuck out to the side like he had hat-hair. He was surprisingly handsome in a wicked sort of way. Like he could flash you a kind smile one second then cut your throat in the next.

"Good evening." I managed. My throat still hurt beyond all reason, although my wounds were gone. I blinked thinking for a second.

"Is it still evening, mister Alucard?" It felt silly calling him that, but he seemed like such a strong vampire I'd rather embarrass myself than infuriate him. He grinned.

"No. You slept all day yesterday. I should know, I've been ordered to watch you until we know who you are and what your intentions are. And by the way, its just Alucard." My first thought wasn't 'I slept all day yesterday?' or more likely for me; 'I slept through breakfast, lunch, AND dinner?' Instead what came out was,

"You watched me sleep? All day?" I like to stay to myself, so I felt like my personal space was invaded. He nodded.

"You seemed quite peaceful." He replied. I looked at the wall.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but is there anything to…drink? My throat hurts so bad, I can barely speak." He looked confused.

"When did you last drink?" I had to think for a minuet.

"Almost three weeks… and it was a rabbit." I wrinkled my nose. He looked at the door.

"I'll see if we can give you something, but first things first." He slowly stood up; I almost forgot how tall he was. Well, when compared to me at least.

"I believe you said you wished to see Sir Hellsing immediately? This way." He pushed the wooden door open. I got out of the coffin and followed him. I now realized I must have been in some grand mansion! It was massive with stonewalls and floors, and long hallways, and columns, and all sorts of fancy stuff. He finally came to a stop at a room with double doors and I felt nervous even with out the creepy looks Alucard randomly shot me.

"Just inside here." He opened the door, I muttered a thanks, and walked in to see a young woman, barely older than me. She had pale blond hair and caramel skin, and wore a fine dark suit with a blue tie with a cross fastened to it. But what I noticed first were her deep blue eyes. They startled me, for I never saw human eyes that deeply colored.

"Sir Hellsing." I bowed. My voice sounded like someone scratched my throat with sandpaper.

"What's wrong with your voice?" She asked. Her voice was the same of the woman with Alucard on the helicopter, Integra I think. I looked up.

"I'm terribly sorry," Still sounded like the plague. "But I haven't drunk anything in weeks." She looked to her right.

"Walter, see that she gets some blood after our meeting." I almost jumped, because until now I didn't notice there was an older butler standing a little off to her right. He bowed.

"Yes, of course." The butler named Walter responded. I bowed.

"Thank you." She looked back to me.

"What is it that you wished to see me about?" I remembered this was time sensitive.

"What year is it?" Integra looked confused.

"You must be joking."

"I don't joke. It has to do with my message." I looked as serious as I could. How else could I? The fate of the world rested on my shoulders. No pressure.

"1999, and what does it have to do with it?" She responded. I took a deep breath.

"I've been waiting over a hundred years for this moment. I need to fight alongside your organization, if I don't, the world will be at a greater risk." She sat forward.

"Go on." I looked around.

"I knew your great-grandfather, Abraham," Alucard tensed, although I don't know why. "And I knew something terrible will happen this year in England...and the whole world. It will affect all of your lives. But I need to help you in order for most of you to survive. I know that you've been struggling with your organization since the Valentine brothers attacked this mansion with their ghoul army. I know about Millennium. I know about Section XIII the Iscariot. I know more than I should, but I want to help you." I took another deep breath.

"But only if you will allow me." I bowed again, and then waited. Integra looked deep in thought.

"I cannot allow such valuable information leave without seeing what it contains, but if what you say is not true…" She glanced at Alucard, who got a hungry look in his eyes. "I will take action against you as a traitor." I bowed.

"Thank you, Sir Hellsing." She nodded.

"You can stay in the room you had until we can make more permanent arrangements." Integra stated. I thanked her again and left the room, but I heard them talk once I left.

"What do you think about her Alucard?" She asked him. He chuckled once.

"That's what interests me so much about her master; I can't read her thoughts." Silence.

"That's impossible." She sounded surprised.

"That was my thought exactly." He admitted.

I slowly drifted away from their voices and came to my room, black coffin in the center. I sighed and sat on a chair in the room. This isn't easy like I thought. I should have guessed, Abraham always had a quick wit and a strong will, so his great-granddaughter should have been very similar, and she is. I'm not entirely sure what I think of them yet. Integra seems like her great-grandfather a lot, she also has the strategic thinking of a true Hellsing as well. Alucard seems distant and powerful, but something's amiss. He seems more like a silent assassin then a Hellsing soldier. So there's the head of Hellsing, Integra. Then, there's the vampire hunter who is a vampire himself, Alucard, who apparently can read minds, and I bet he's got more powers too. And whoever else is here in this massive mansion.

I was sitting there for so long, I didn't even notice when someone walked into my room, and left something on the table and left silently. I slowly turned around and froze at the sight. I looked intently at the contents on the table in my room. A blood transfusion bag placed on the beige wooden table. I snatched up the bag up, and drank it until it was bone dry. I stared at it, wondering how I was still thirsty after all of that. I threw it into the trash bin and flopped down into my coffin, angry that my thirst still burned. I rolled over on my side, then my stomach made a gurgling noise. I realized I was starving. I got up and wandered outside through the halls, I was wide-awake anyway.

I sniffed the air, and followed the scent of all sorts of mouth-watering foods until I came to see a white doorway and inside was what I was searching for. _The kitchen._ My stomach growled in anticipation. I felt terribly rude, but I was still thirsty and now starving. And I hold important information to the Hellsing organization; so starving me would be out of the question. I opened the fridge to see all sorts of already cooked foods, so I snatched up a ham sandwich with plenty of cheese and mustard, a slice of bread with strawberry jam, and I was just beginning to eat a small bowl of chocolate pudding, believe me it was hard not to pass up, when the door swung open. I turned around with the spoon sticking out of my mouth to see that butler, Walter.

"Miss Lucy?" I waved with one hand.

"Hi…" I muttered timidly. He looked surprised.

"Um… there's no blood in this fridge, if that's what you're looking for." I shook my head and picked the bowl of pudding off the counter.

"No, I was eating this. Walter, did you make this?" I asked.

"Yes, but how-"

"This is the best chocolate pudding I've had in a hundred years! Oh… sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." I apologized.

"Not at all, but how can you eat that?" I plunged the spoon into the bowl.

"Like this." I shoved it into my mouth then grinned. "Don't sell yourself short, Walter. This is really good!" He shook his head looking quite perplexed.

"No, it's not that. I've just never seen a vampire eat _human_ food before. I thought it was impossible." I dropped my spoon.

"Alucard doesn't eat human food?" How can anyone resist a good chocolate cake? Then I had a thought.

"Wait, _doesn't_ eat, or _can't _eat?" I asked.

"I believe it's can't."

I felt bad for him. How could you go X number of years without cheesecake, or pudding, or strawberries, or pie? The thought made me shudder.

"I guess I'm a freak vampire then." I grinned nervously. I then apologized for raiding the fridge and excused myself to my room, and lay in my coffin pondering this place. Vampires can't eat, I remember reading that in Bram Stoker's _Dracula, _but this was a little too much. I _know_ I can eat, and the fact I just drank a packet of blood proves that I'm a vampire, well that and the fangs. I slowly sat up, confused. If I'm a vampire, how come I can eat human food? If I'm a vampire how come my throat still burns? Not so much that nothing has changed, but only my voice sounds better, my throat still burns for blood. But not just blood, something stronger than most blood… but what? Then I heard a knock at the door. I turned.

"Come in." A young woman, younger than me, walked inside hesitantly. She had light skin, blue eyes, short blonde hair, which stuck out at the end around her neck, and she wore a golden uniform that consisted of a golden short-sleeved button down shirt with something red strapped around her left arm, the Hellsing family crest, a short golden skirt, and brown shoes with white thigh-high stockings.

"Um, hello. You're Lucy, right? I'm Seras Victoria. The other vampire that works here." So _she's_ Seras.

"Nice to meet you Seras. How long have you been in Hellsing?" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Just a little while, a few weeks." I looked up.

"Really? You must be really good." She hung her head. Crap, I touched a nerve.

"No. I'm not good at all. I can't stand the blood; I feel like if I drink it, I'll lose something important… it sounds silly to you doesn't it?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Lots of things sound silly to me but that makes the most sense… considering you've also been a vampire for the same amount of time you've been here." She looked surprised.

"How did you know?" She asked bewildered.

"It's simple, vampires need blood the same way humans need food. If you seem lightheaded it's because you need to drink. And if you've resisted for a few weeks, you'll be slightly off balance, but fine. So I simply figured if you don't drink blood you must have been changed recently and placed here." She sighed.

"My Master saved my life, I'm in forever debt to him. He had me placed in the Hellsing organization after I changed." I looked at a painting of a castle in the room; I blinked coming back to reality.

"Wait, so how did you become a vampire anyway? Oh! Sorry, that's usually a very personal and touchy subject." I sputtered, embarrassed. She shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I was in the police force, and in this village named Cheddar, there was a lot of people disappearing lately, so my squad were sent out to investigate. We found this church in the middle of nowhere and we went inside and saw this priest biting into this young woman's neck, and there was blood everywhere. We freaked and they told me to run for it, while they provided cover. I was running to get some backup, but there were twenty people blocking the way. There faces were dark and empty, their eyes were glassed over. I never saw something so terrifying in my life. And then that priest showed up, and he told me what he was, a vampire disguising himself as a priest to lure people into sanctuary, and then drain them of their blood.

"He said something about vampire's effect on humans after their blood has been drained; if the victim happens to be a virgin of the opposite sex, they are turned into a creature of the night. But then, he said he didn't want an army of vampires, just an army of ghouls. I panicked and shot him in the head, but it didn't do anything. I tried to run away, but he grabbed my neck and put me in a chokehold and I thought I was dead, but this tall man came out of the woods, dressed in red. He said how he was here to kill him, and then he shot all the ghouls and they turned into ash when the bullet hit them in their heads. Soon the vampire 'priest' and I were the only ones standing in his way.

"Then the vampire, who was still choking me and now using me to shield me from bullets, started to bargain with the guy in red. He looked at me and said 'I know you don't want to die tonight, but in order for me to kill this loathsome vampire, the bullet will hit your lungs first.' I was so scared I almost didn't hear what anyone said at this point. He then grinned and looked back at me as he pointed the gun towards the vampire and I, then he asked; 'Are you a virgin, my dear? Do you want to come with me?' I half screamed yes twice, and then I felt the bullet rip through my body. I heard the vampire behind me scream in pain for a minuet then silence. I couldn't speak, I could barely breathe, but the man in red walked over to my side. He lifted my head off the ground so I could see him better. 'Remember the choice was yours, police girl.' He told me. He bit me, then I was transferred into Hellsing, and here I am now." She grinned awkwardly. I sat there in silence for a second.

"So Alucard turned you into a vampire? Is that why you call him master?" She nodded. "Seras, can you eat human food?" I asked. Seras shook her head and wrinkled her nose.

"No. Not anymore. It hurts my stomach. It's rather like having a kidney stone in your throat." I grimaced.

"Nice to know. Guess I _am_ one of a kind then." I muttered. "Can Alucard read your thoughts?"

"Ugh! It's horrid and the most annoying power any vampire could ever have! Ever! Have you seen him walk through walls? Scared me half to death the first time he did that! Well, I am dead… but that's beside the point!" She started to rant about Alucard, or as she kept addressing him 'Master', and all his annoying traits. Then she finally sighed.

"But he is a good person in the end." I laughed.

"After all that, you say, 'oh he's not _that_ bad!' really Seras? That's funny." She stamped her foot.

"It is not!" I laughed again.

"What are you girls laughing about?" A voice echoed through the hall. All of a sudden, through the right wall a body slowly seeped through it, first a head, then an arm, then a leg, followed by the rest.

"Master!" Seras squeaked. Alucard stood in the room, completely indifferent that he just came morphing out of my wall.

"I'm sure I'd love to hear all the comments my fledgling has to offer, but we have a bit of a ghoul issue that Master Integra wishes for us to deal with, _all_ of us." He looked at me when he said 'all'; his crimson eyes seemed to look straight through me and into my soul.

"Police girl, get ready. And you," He looked at me again, frustrated. "I hope you know how to kill ghouls quickly." My eyes narrowed.

"Of course I know how to kill ghouls, how else would I have beaten up that pathetic army?" I spat.

"You were unconscious, not exactly encouraging." Alucard retorted. He turned around and dissolved through the wall again. I glared at the spot where he once stood, then stood up.

"Well, I guess it's time to go ghoul hunting." Seras sighed, then turned around and left. I would have gotten ready, but I realized that I don't have any weapons at all. I groaned and shuffled through the hallway, into the grand room, and out the door, to see twenty men all piling into an armored truck with the Hellsing family crest on the side. I walked closer to see Seras sitting in the back holding a _massive_ gun. Wait, _gun_ isn't the right word. I believe it's called a _cannon_. I stared at her for a second before she motioned for me to get in.

"Um, I don't have a gun." I stated the obvious. She pulled a gun off a rack in the truck.

"Here, use this until we've ordered a gun for you." She handed it to me with an impish grin. I gave the gun a once over, and then looked back at Seras as I climbed in the back of the truck.

"Does everybody have personalized guns?" I asked eyeing her cannon. She laughed.

"No. Just the gun… specialists." The way she said that made me realize only vampires got fancy guns. Cool. I fingered the bullets in the extra magazine on my rifle. Seras bit her lip.

"Um… I wouldn't do that. Those are special blessed silver bullets, they'll burn your skin if you're reckless with them like that." I looked up.

"Oh, thanks but, silver doesn't hurt me… unless, of course, it goes through my body." I replied. She looked confused.

"Well, how come?" She asked.

"It involves drinking blood, instead of refusing it." She wrinkled her nose and turned away. I grinned and looked around, waiting for us to reach our destination.

"So where's Alucard?" Seras looked at me funny then looked at the wall opposite to her.

"He doesn't ride in the truck. Master likes to keep to himself. But he'll show up." I nodded; he seemed like that kind of vampire. Eventually the truck came to a stop and one of the soldiers stood up and said something.

"In the name of God impure souls of the living dead shall be banished to eternal damnation." All of the other soldiers, including Seras all replied.

"Amen." The back of the truck opened up and everyone poured out into the street. There was a five-story building in front of us.

"Our targets are inside. Take them out post-haste." The soldier, whom I guessed was the commander, ordered.

"Sir!" Seras saluted. I blinked then saluted. Seras motioned for me to follow her inside. When we were inside, it seemed pretty normal.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here in ages." Seras whispered. I sniffed the air. _Blood. Fresh blood_. The scent was heavy, to me at least, and very strong. There was a victim here, not two hours long.

"Looks are deceiving, Seras. Keep your eyes open and your ears sharp. I can smell them, and they're close." She nodded and led the way. We kept walking and it did look empty, until we turned a corner and we were greeted by five limp bodies, skin peeling off of them and human flesh and blood in their mouths. I raised my rifle and shot them in their heads, killing them quickly and efficiently.

"There must be even more ghouls inside. Keep your guard up Seras." I pointed out. We rounded the next corner, and found ourselves faced with thirty ghouls, at least, and two young male vampires in the back. Instantly Seras fired off her cannon, knocking aside the first several ghouls into oblivion. I got the next five easy, then the vampires started to bolt for it.

"Seras! Take care of the ghouls! I'm going after the vampires!" I shouted as I ran off in their direction. They tried to shake me off by running through a messy alleyway, and a busy road, but it takes a bit more than that to get rid of vampires.

"Crap! She's still after us!" The older one spat, while knocking over some trashcans. I got irritated from the chase and fired the gun; the bullet hit the older one in the back, knocking him down. I fired at the other one; the bullet blew off his left leg. They fell down squealing like a bunch of pigs.

"Now be good little boys, and take your punishment without all this howling." I raised the gun to the older one's forehead and squeezed the trigger. No more noise came from him. The younger one jumped up and tried to hop away. I looked up from his friend's body and glared at the foolish young vampire. He held an automatic pistol in his hand, shaking as he pointed it at me.

"D-don't move… I'll blow your freakin head off!" I took a step forward.

"Do you really think someone like you, will beat a true undead like me?" I grinned.

"SHUT UP!" He fired all six rounds into my body, hitting me in the chest twice, once in the forehead, once across my face ripping off my skin, and in my right arm and right leg. I fell down, in a bloody pulp. He started breathing heavily, then laughed.

"Yeah! THAT'S what happens when you mess with ME! I ain't scared of no vampire sludge!" My throat felt like a white-hot iron was shoved down it, while I regenerated. I let a feral snarl rip through my clenched teeth.

"These aren't even silver… how did you figure this would kill me?" I took a step forward and collapsed to the ground. Thirst controlling my every movement… aching for blood, longing for blood, craving for blood… must kill for blood. But I was too weak to even blink, the thirst weakening me every second.

"Ha! Looks like it don't matta!" I heard behind his laughter, boots clicking across a stone street. The young vampire turned around to see _him_.

"And who the bloody-" Before he could even finish his sentence, he pulled out his gun; firing into the young vampire's already wounded body. He screamed in unbearable agony as the blessed silver ran through him, turning him into nothing more than a mangled, bleeding out, corpse. He walked over to me and looked intrigued.

"Draculina… you're thirsty, yes?" I whimpered and nodded once, for it was all I could do. He grinned and took a pocketknife off the older vampire's carcass. Then he proceeded to switch out the blade and slashed his wrist with it. I stared at him in wonder as well as horror for how could one do such a thing to themselves, human or not? He angled my head up and put his bleeding wrist to my face.

"Drink, draculina, and quench your thirst." I shook my head weakly, the over-powering smell of blood filling my head. Now to a vampire blood does not taste like copper and salt, but like a fine wine, thick and delicious. Nor does it smell like rust, but floral or fruit-like, appealing to say the least.

"Your thirst is killing you. Do you refuse to drink the blood of a fellow vampire? Drink and slake your thirst." I felt blood trickle out of the corner of my eyes.

"It will kill you soon. Drink draculina, no, drink my blood, Lucy Knight!" I fought against every thought running through my mind questioning my sanity, my morals, and my beliefs. I shook them all aside and glued my mouth to his wound, lapping up the vampire's blood, which saved my life. Then I realized something. Oh, how sweet and intoxicating his blood was! The most desirable, thirst-quenching, mouth-watering, powerful blood I have ever, ever tasted and ever will taste! My thirst disappeared within seconds, but I couldn't stop myself! I wanted more, and more, until he had wrenched his arm away from my greedy lips.

"A-lu-card." I choked, blood dripping off my chin. I saw him rise and walk away, and then he dissolved into mist, and floated away. I broke down, betraying the Hellsing organization so soon after I met them. I felt mortified at the experience and decided to not dwell on this and make things right and at least not sit here all evening. When I returned to the building, Seras waved me over, so I trudged to her side.

"You look like you've been hit with a truck!" Seras exclaimed, observing the blood on my face and shirt. I sighed and climbed into the truck. She followed in after me and shut the back.

"You saw master." I sat bolt upright.

"He said you're a very interesting case, very strong." I looked over to her.

"Really? He said that?" She nodded and pointed to her right temple.

"Telepathy. He said any vampire would be in a trance when forced like that upon blood to save them. Don't be in hysterics." I blushed and looked down.

"Well, we have to report back to the Commander." She sighed as the truck started to slow down.

"Who's the commander?" I asked handing my gun back to her.

"Pip." I giggled.

"The commander of the Hellsing army, is named…Pip?" I struggled not to let the laugh rip through my lungs.

"Yes… he's actually French. After the Valentine Brothers incident, he and his mercenary group, The Wild Geese, became the new army." I nodded. We walked inside of the small outer building near the mansion and inside the first person I saw had honey-brown hair with nicely cut and styled bangs in the front, and the rest pulled into a waist-long French braid. An eye patch, which covered his left eye, was visible as well as a single bandage across the bridge of his nose. He had his braid curled around his neck, like it kept it out of the way. He lit a cigarette and his one blue eye stared at me intently for a second.

"Ah! So you're the new vampire we've acquired!" He had, obviously, a French accent and flashed me a wide grin. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, removing the evidence of my disgrace, should Alucard come morphing through the wall.

"I am Pip Vernedead. Would you grace me with your name mademoiselle?" He asked politely. I nodded.

"Lucy Knight. Nosferatu,and true undead." I grinned, impersonating Alucard. Pip blinked, eyes bugging for a second then shook it off.

"This mission was nothing short of a grand success. _Merci beau coup_ to you all." He winked at me. I frowned, surprised and appalled at the human's actions.

"Well, if I'm not needed any more, I'm going to sleep." I brushed it off and headed towards the mansion, satisfied with the day's accomplishments. I started to walk down the hallway, and made it into my room, when I heard chuckling behind me.

"Alucard!" I turned around, facing the vampire still wearing his crazy hat and glasses. He stared at me, and because I couldn't see his eyes, because of his colored glasses, I felt self-conscious.

"You seem to have taken a liking to my blood, Lucy." I glowered at him. He held up his hands in defeat.

"I meant no disrespect, it's more than I can say for the police girl. She has never allowed her lips to touch even the lowest of human blood." I blinked wondering why he's even here. To make fun of me probably.

"I look forward to the evening when we may work together again." With that he faded back through the wall, as if nothing happened in the first place. Exhausted with all of today's occurrences, I fell into my coffin, pulled the lid on, and fell into a blissful slumber. –_End Chapter 1_


	2. 2 Broken Hearts

Chapter 2

BROKEN HEARTS

Location: London, England

Year: 1999

Current Title: Lucy Knight, age 23

Thursday Afternoon: 5:41 PM

I bit my lip in terror as he advanced towards me. He slowly sank his long, sharp fangs into my skin. I clutched onto his shoulders and bit my arm to hold back screaming. He was drinking my blood, claiming me as his own. Then the light hit my eyes making me wake up.

"Are you alright, mademoiselle?" I looked up at the annoying Frenchman, who dared to interrupt my dream with Alucard, and growled at him.

"I'm fine, Pip. Except for the fact you woke me up." He backed away; at least he knew not to aggravate vampires.

"It's just that, you kept hitting the coffin, so I thought you were stuck. I guess you're one of those violent sleepers." I must have been kicking and punching in my sleep.

"Look, if you're this bored to talk to women, go harass Sir Integra." Pip shook his head and walked out muttering something about women in French. I groaned and flopped back into my coffin, closing the lid behind me. This is nuts. I just met the guy five days ago, now I'm bending over backwards to be around him and I haven't seen him in the last two days. I'm not entirely sure what makes him so intriguing, but something about his presence seems… how to put it? Ancient, but before I could think much more my stomach growled in agitation.

I sighed in frustration, and walked out of the room in search of food. I walked up the stairs, two at a time, heading for the kitchen. Thankfully, Sir Integra lets me raid the fridge. Some other observations I have made; this is a HUGE MANSION. Actually HUGE doesn't even begin to describe it. It has four floors, and I'm pretty sure it was once four different mansions at one point. Another observation, Alucard and Integra seem like they hate each other often, but I noticed they have a certain respect and devotion to the other. Seras and Pip get along… most of the time. They seem like best friends. Walter has said he once was a Hellsing operative, but now he's the retired Hellsing family butler. I wonder if he was a marksman or something.

I opened the refrigerator door, and pulled out a bowl of beef stew, a plate of strawberries, and, my personal favorite, chocolate pudding. I was halfway through the strawberries when I heard a growling from below my feet. I ignored it quickly and returned to my dinner. I heard it again, louder and more clearly than before. I dumped my dishes in the sink and was about to run back into my room, for this thing was freaking me out. But instead I turned around and bumped into Walter.

"Oof! Oh! I'm so sorry Walter! I heard this growling and the stew and the-" I stopped because I started to sound insane. As if to prove my point, Walter was staring at me like I was nuts. "Um… does Sir Integra keep anything in the basement?" I asked.

"Yes. The basement is actually Alucard's living quarters." Oh. That explains it. "And as a matter of fact I was about to give him this," He held up a bottle, which for a second I thought held wine, until I remembered Alucard can't eat or drink human food. "But, there are some things I need to attend to. Could you possibly run downstairs and give this to him?" My brain short-circuited. Of course I wanted to see him, but after that growling and Walter dumping this on me at the last second, I wanted to be nowhere near Alucard.

"Sure. I can do that." Curse my kindness. I took the wine bottle and headed for the staircase. I heard growling coming from the basement, thunderous and livid. I shuddered, why do the male vampires have to be so assertive? I walked down the stairs, through the hallway, and reached the basement entrance. Two armed guards stood at the sides.

"Um, can I get by?" I asked. One of the guards looked at me.

"Why? Do you need to go down there?" I held up the wine bottle.

"Sort of. Room service." The sound of the red liquid sloshing inside the wine bottle would make any humans stomach twist. The other one wrinkled his nose and said something to the other, unaware that vampires can hear like bats. (Haha)

"I bet it's feeding time, probably why he's growling." One nodded and let me go through. I muttered thanks, walked through the door, and headed further underground. I slowly headed down the stairs in the underground chamber. I wondered if once it was a dungeon. I got off the last step and was facing a long dark hallway. The walls were stacked stone, and so were the floors, more ancient then the upstairs. Eventually, I saw a metal door. I slowly turned the handle, and was faced with another stairwell. Thankfully it had only ten steps. I looked straight ahead; there was a single tall chair with red cushions attached to it. It looked like a king's chair, or should I say _throne_. A small wooden table with a wine glass was next to the chair. I looked around for a minute, and then I saw what was eating away at me. Behind the chair was a low, black, glossy object. I walked towards it, examining it with curiosity. It was sleek and beautiful, for a coffin I mean. It was sanded and waxed; it was clearly taken care of quite well. And it should, for a vampire treats their coffin with as much respect as their life. I noticed at that point something was carved into it in white.

"_The bird of Hermes is my name. Eating my wings to make me tame._ I wonder what that means." I quietly asked myself. Then the coffin lid was pushed off to the side. I half screamed.

"What do you want?" The figure inside hissed, probably because I woke him. "Why are _you_ here?" He said you like some people say 'evil' or 'Brussels sprouts'.

"I… just was supposed to give you this." I turned around and placed the wine bottle on the table. He sat up, his red eyes glowing in the dark, glaring at me. "I'm sorry I woke you. I'll leave." I turned to the stairs, when he stopped me.

"Why did you come instead of Walter?" He asked. I turned back to him and explained.

"Um, he said he was needed elsewhere, so he asked if I could give you the…blood." I almost said wine, and then quickly remembered. He still stared at me. "But I suppose if Seras was there, she'd be giving it to you." I grinned weakly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do… were you growling in your sleep?" Alucard tensed after the words came out of my mouth. I regretted even coming down here. I turned around to leave. "I'll just show myself out." I was at the bottom step when he called.

"Do you want a drink?" I looked over my shoulder. He had an extra goblet on the table. I nodded.

"Yeah. Sounds good." I sauntered over to the table and he poured the red fluid into the two glasses. I looked at him; he wasn't dressed in his usual manner, the black suit, red cravat, red duster, gloves, and glasses, but a thin dark purple button up shirt, with the first three buttons open, revealing his bare chest, and he wore black jeans. He was barefoot, which was odd, considering how the floor was stone cold. (No pun intended) He handed me my glass and I took a sip, testing it.

"This is really strong. What is it?" The taste was much stronger than most human blood. He took a sip out of his goblet.

"The blood of a virgin. Pure and untainted." He sighed, as if it was a rarity. "It's sad. Most people throw it away without a second thought. It's probably why so many of these vampires now kill more than they used to, because of all the unclean, spoiled blood." I smirked as he took another gulp.

"So I guess you're opposed to all of the humans pre-marital activity." He paused and swirled his glass.

"I suppose so, yes. I guess I am very old-fashioned." He grimaced into his cup. I shook my head.

"No. No. Kudos to you. There need to be more guys like you." I encouraged. He shrugged.

"When were you born the second time?" I looked up as he asked me the question.

"In the 1800's… 1834, actually. A vampire killed my parents, and I tried to avenge them. I did, but not as a human. How about you?" He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Hmm. You actually are older than I thought. As for me? Heh, I make you look like a newborn. I was born again as a vampire in the 1400's." My eyes bugged. He _was_ an ancient vampire.

"How old were you?" I asked innocently, as I took another swig. He breathed in deeply.

"Twenty-six. And you?" He turned towards me.

"Twenty-three." I mumbled. He nodded.

"Notice how you never read a vampire novel that ended with; '_the vampire lived happily ever after'_." He grinned. I giggled.

"You have a point Alucard." I looked at my glass, empty. He motioned to the bottle.

"Care for some more?" I shook my head.

"No thank you. I should head upstairs now. Thanks for the blood, and the conversation." He nodded once.

"Sure." I headed up the small staircase, and as soon as I shut the door, I swear I could hear him chuckling to himself. I jumped up the stairs, and headed to my room out of the basement. I had just lain down in my coffin, hey, that was a lot of walking up and down stairs, when someone knocked on my door. I groaned and sat up.

"The door is open." I snapped. The door opened up and revealed Seras.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I felt embarrassed.

"No. I was just walking up and down lots of stairs. What's up?"

"Sir Integra wants to see you." She replied. I got up and stretched.

"Right. Oh, Seras, what time is it?" She looked around the corner of the hallway.

"About seven-thirteen." Wow. I was with Alucard for at least an hour. Time passes so quickly. I walked outside and headed up more stairs, ugh, and made my way to her office. I knocked on the tall wooden door and waited.

"Come in." I heard Integra say. I turned the handle and walked inside. Integra sat at her desk with her fingers laced together under her eyes. Next to her Walter stood, and I remembered to notice him ever since the first day here. I bowed.

"Sir Integra."

"Lucy, we have picked up some intelligence that Millennium has some soldiers trying to recuperate in Italy, and we're sending you there." I stood there waiting. _Hmm. I've always wanted to go to Italy._ I thought to myself. "Of course we're sending someone else with you as well." _I can only guess who'd come._ Then as if on cue, Alucard walked right through the wall.

"Alucard, Lucy, this is an organization that has threatened my family's name, the Church, and our country as well. Search and destroy." I bowed. Alucard grinned, then bowed very formally.

"Of course, my master." He responded.

"Your flight leaves at seven tomorrow morning. I expect you to be ready." Then she turned to me. "I assume you can travel over water, yes?" I nodded.

"Yes. I have been able to for a century." I replied. Integra inhaled deeply.

"You have your orders. We'll see you off in the morning." I bowed again, Alucard did the same, and I turned around and left. _Well, I never could have guessed we'd be leaving in the day._ I thought. I had barely put much thought into it when I heard them speaking from behind the closed door.

"I'm sure she isn't a traitor, but something about her presence makes me wonder." Alucard mused. There was a pause.

"Perhaps you'll figure out what it is while you're in Italy." Integra stated. "You still can't read her?" She asked. Another pause.

"Not yet. Just faint parts of emotion, I think." I sighed. I am glad he can't read my thoughts, you know, personal space.

* * *

><p>Friday Afternoon: 1:04 PM<p>

"Lovely." I muttered as I sat in my first-class seat next to Alucard on the plane to Italy.

"What was that?" Alucard chuckled. We had just heard over the intercom that our flight was going to take an extra thirty minutes because of some fuel issue.

"Oh, it's just how forgetful humans are and we'll be stuck here for a while. Ugh." He smirked. He looked out the window.

"So! Anything new?" I asked, hopeful I could start a conversation. He looked back at me.

"Hmm? Are you trying to small talk?" He asked as a faint smirk played on his lips. I shrugged.

"Maybe. Who asks the questions first?" I looked at him. He pushed his glasses up further on his nose.

"I will." He stated. I sat forward.

"Okay. Ask away."

"What vampiric powers do you have?" I scratched my head.

"Oh. Um. Transformation, control over certain animals…"

"Like what?" He inquired.

"Um, some kinds of wolfs and dogs, but not many. I have pyrokinesis, and enhanced speed and strength, regeneration, and intangibility." I took a deep breath.

"Interesting, I didn't know you could use intangibility."

"Yeah, you're not the only one who can walk through walls," I shrugged. "So what about you?" He looked at me like I surprised him.

"What?"

"What powers do you have?" I asked, curious now.

"Oh, quite a few. This will take a minute. Transformation, super regeneration, intangibility, teleportation, enhanced strength and speed, hypnotism, control over dogs, wolfs, and bats, teleportation, blood memories-"

"What's that?" I interrupted. He waved his hand in the air as if painting the picture.

"When you suck someone's blood, you can see their memories."

"Cool. Oh, um. Continue, please." He smirked.

"Summoning powers, hellfire, animal transformation, mind reading, telepathy, and I can impale someone on cue if that counts." I nodded one jerky bob.

"Yeah, that counts." He shrugged. "Now _I_ get to ask the next question." I grinned.

"Go ahead." I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"Ever fallen in love?" He was silent.

"Once." My eyes widened.

"Really? What was her name?" He sighed, and looked out the window.

"Mina." I sat, thinking how to further inquire about this Mina.

"That's a pretty name. Did she love you too?" He exhaled deeply.

"She tried to kill me, but that's how humans treat monsters." I clamped my mouth shut.

"Sorry." He just sat there facing away from me. I wondered for a minute if he was deeply sad about this conversation. I felt bad for asking him it now.

"What about you?" He asked after a minute.

"No. Never." I said and looked at my feet. He chuckled bitterly.

"Ever heard the saying 'Tis better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all'?" He questioned. I looked over at him.

"Yes." I could see his jaw tighten.

"It's a lie." I looked away.

"Sorry." He didn't move for a second.

"It's not your fault." I shook my head.

"No. I'm sorry because that happened to you." He didn't speak after that.

_Thank you for waiting, your flight will begin shortly. We apologize for the inconvenience. Again, thank you for choosing Air Italy. _The woman's voice echoed over the intercom. I pulled out a notepad and began sketching while the plane started up.

_What to draw?_ This is a thought I often come across. I looked over at Alucard, still facing away from me, looking out the window as still as a statue. So I began to draw him. It took about five minutes to get the basic parts of it, so if he moved, I at least knew how to make it look. After an additional ten minutes I had finished. I marveled at my work for a second, and then placed it in between my armrest and my side. I looked down the isle, from passenger to passenger, everyone seemed happy, traveling with his or her loved ones, or visiting their loved ones. I smiled. The plane started to lurch forward, faster and faster. Soon, we were airborne. I rested my head on my shoulder and started to fall asleep. I must have fallen asleep for a minute when we all of a sudden hit some turbulence, jolting me awake. My sketchpad fell to the floor, and when the turbulence passed Alucard reached down and picked it up for me, but he stopped when he saw the page it was open to.

"Did you draw this?" He asked looking at the intricate sketch of the back of his head looking out the window. I nodded.

"Yeah. What do you think?" He handed it back to me.

"It's good. How long have you been drawing?" He asked.

"Uh, since I was eight. So I've been drawing for a hundred and fifty seven years." I grinned. He chuckled once.

"Well, you outrank experience of any human artist."

"Thanks." I laughed. "Takes years of practice to even get hands right. Don't even get me started on feet. And faces. You're a good example of someone difficult to draw." A Cheshire cat-like grin stretched across his face.

"Really? How so?" I tilted my head to the side for a second.

"You have a longer, pointed nose than some people, not enough that it's aquiline, but still. Whenever you grin like that, I can see your lower gum line, just a bit. And having short teeth usually causes it, however you just can flex your face like that. Your cheekbones mold perfectly into your jaw line, giving your face a mature look. And you have eyes that seem two-toned. Red and gold, but just a tiny bit of gold." He grinned when I gave the details of drawing him, as if this amused him that I noticed his exact skin tone, which is a soft, pale peach, the slight curve of his jaw, just the exact length of his raven-black hair, or how his eyelashes were naturally black and almost feminine in the way they slanted towards the edge of his eyes, and- Oh God. I sound like a doting lover. And, I felt terribly embarrassed all of a sudden so I stopped giving details.

"Um. Any other questions you want to ask?" I quickly changed the subject. He smirked.

"Why are you so drawn to my blood?" The second it came out of his lips, I bit my lip.

"I don't know. It seems… more ancient and strong. And for me, the older someone's blood is and how powerful they are their blood is sweeter and more quenching. And since you've been around for a while and you are really strong I guess that's why." I sighed.

"You seem to be more powerful than you think. You are extremely amusing to watch with your little powers. And you act different when I talk to you like this, like this is the real you I'm talking to. Do you act different when you're around others because of what they'll think if you speak your opinion freely?" I looked at the headrest in the seat in front of me.

"You can read minds. You tell me." I muttered. He sighed.

"I can't read you for some odd reason, so I suppose you'll just have me guessing about you for a while then."

"I like games. Keeps life interesting." I looked at him and grinned. He chuckled once.

"I suppose so." Alucard pulled the window cover shut, as the sunlight began to pour inside. I felt my eyelids become heavy. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against what I thought was a headrest until it tensed for a second then relaxed. I opened my eyes just slightly; I was looking down an arm that was wearing a charcoal suit. Alucard didn't protest, and I was a bit to tired to care, so I drifted off. My dream was vivid, full of colors and things too complex to remember, but it was put in such a way, you felt like it could go on forever and peaceful slumber could take you away for eternity.

I opened my eyes slowly, hesitating to move much. I then noticed, that there was some pressure on my head, then the object made a sort of sighing sound. I looked out of the corner of my eye and figured just as I rested my head on Alucard's shoulder to get into a comfortable sleeping position, he rested his head on mine to fall asleep. I also noticed my right arm was around his chest, resting at the top of his left shoulder. I felt awkward about the situation, but a bit happy at the same time. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I can't… when I'm pulled away from this world that'll wound my heart to the breaking point. And the words Alucard said about loving someone and losing them is worse than never knowing what love is made me scared. As if to interrupt my thoughts he must have been having a wonderful dream, because he sighed sounding pleased and nuzzled the top of my head. I blushed, closed my eyes and hoped I could fall asleep again like this, him so close to me content and blissful. I made my decision, that I would love and eventually, when I leave this world, I will lose him, but I will not spend another second wandering through my life with such a big _what if_ swirling around my head, and clouding my heart.

I felt the strings already tugging at my heart, setting the pain in place for me the day I leave this place; I just can't bear that thought now. I felt a big, bloody tear run out of the corner of my eye, and splash onto my arm. Good thing I'm wearing red or else Alucard will ask why there's blood on my shirt. I bit my lip, feeling the sadness come over me and another tear fell, and another. But eventually I had to stop, because there's nothing wrong with crying, but you do have to stop at one point. I then stopped focusing on the end of this story I'll live through, and focused on this moment. I'll take every second I spend with Alucard and keep those moments in my heart until the judgment day, and the angles call me home.

_DING! Thank you for flying with Air Italy. Please check overhead bins and under your seats for luggage. Again, thank you for flying Air Italy._

I slowly opened my eyes. My head was resting against my headrest and my arm was against my side. I looked up and saw Alucard getting the bags from the overhead bin. All I remember about these bags was that they contained the passes for the warehouses that we flew the weapons and coffins to. I felt a bit dejected that he pushed me away, but I didn't hold onto that thought. I stood up.

"Need me to carry anything?" I asked. He turned his head for a second then went back to the bin and pulled out the first bag.

"No." I frowned. He pulled out the second bag. He looked at me and motioned to the isle.

"Move." I blinked, realizing I was blocking the way.

"Oh. Sorry." I quickly stepped into the isle so he could get out. He walked towards the exit, and I followed. We walked through the terminal and got a ride to the warehouse. Alucard and I flashed our tickets and they moved aside and let us take our stuff. We then decided to take it to the hotel and get a decent nap before we began our work. We walked right in, and a man behind a desk welcomed us to the hotel and mentioned how we were expected.

"Your suite is on the top floor. Quite a wonderful spot for such a lovely couple." I blushed, and almost sputtered 'we're not lovers', although I now wish we were. But, Alucard just kept the charade going and smiled.

"Thank you." He then directed a few men who carried the coffins, which had the weapons inside, to the suite, but the man stopped him for a second.

"Um, pardon me sir. But we cannot allow such large luggage here." Alucard smiled in such a sickly sweet manner the man quickly recoiled.

"I assure you, everything is fine." His eyes glowed a bit more golden then usual for half a second then the man nodded and walked away muttering to himself.

"Everything is just fine… everything is just fine…" I stared at Alucard.

"What? Never seen hypnotism before?" I shook my head, astounded that it worked so well. We headed for the elevator, I pushed the fifteenth floor button, easy listening muzak played inside, and we both rolled our eyes at it. You'd think pricey Italian hotels would have better elevator music. Eventually we got to the room. It was the nicest hotel room I had ever been in. There was a massive window where, if the curtains were open you would have a breathtaking view of Italy. The only thing most people would object to is the two coffins on the floor. I heard my stomach growl, so I looked inside my coffin. I moved Alucard's two guns out, which he had told me were named; the silver one, which has the words: Hellsing arms-454 Casull, on the side, was called 'Joshua'. And the black one with the words: Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now, and a small white cross on the side was called 'Jackal'. Then I found what I was looking for; a small red bag with a label 'O negative' on it.

"Yes!" But before I could reach down, Alucard snatched it up.

"HEY!" I yelled. "That's mine! Give it back!" He stuck a straw into it.

"No. I'm thirsty. You go get another one." I glowered at him.

"But it's an O negative! That's rare! Come on, it was in MY coffin!" He shook his head. I frowned and struggled to get him to give it back.

"Please?" I begged. He put his index finger on his chin like a little kid.

"Let me ponder your request. No." He began to slurp the blood through the straw and walked away.

"UGH! You SUCK!" He grinned.

"I suppose I do." He continued to suck the blood out of the bag. I groaned.

_He's such a pompous ass! Why do I love him?_ He stopped drinking. I looked up. He turned around so fast; I blinked to make sure he really turned. The look on his face was completely and totally speechless. His mouth was open and twitching as if he tried to say something, but he couldn't form the words.

"What?" I finally asked. He closed his mouth and took a step forward.

"_What_ did you just say?" My eyes widened in confusion.

"I didn't say anything." He took a step back.

"You… I _heard_ you." He looked astonished. My brain racked trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What is it?" I asked distressed to know what's making him all weirded out.

"You said… you… _loved me_." He choked on 'loved'. I stood there, my face the exact reflection of his.

"I…I didn't… I… I don't…No… I-I-I…" I never could finish my sentence. I just felt bloody tears form in the corner of my eyes, and spill over. He dropped the blood bag, staining the white carpet. He stood there, with the same taken aback look on his beautiful face, his eyes completely astounded. He turned around as tears continued to stream down my face. He slid silently into his glossy onyx coffin, without a word. I broke down. I fell to my knees, sobbing into the depths of my pitiful despair.

_Mina…You were a FOOL among women to throw him away._ Those words echoed inside my head as I fell into my anguish beyond the sane point of grief. Then something inside my head clicked. Mina, vampires, Hellsing; no _Helsing_. Abraham Van Helsing was how he originally spelled it. Mina… MINA MURRAY HARKER. The woman that… The king vampire set his sights on Mina Harker after he drained Lucy Westerna of her blood. Jonathan Harker, Mina's husband, Dr. John Seward, Quincey Morris, Arthur Godalming, and Abraham defeated the king vampire; Count Vladimir Dracula IV. Dracula. DRACULA! D-R-A-C-U-L-A. For the love of all things holy! Backwards. It is spelled backwards! A-L-U-C-A-R-D! He is the king among the un-dead! The king of vampires! The being that casts a shadow on death itself! Alucard is Count Dracula! He was captivated by her bravery, and drank her blood and forced her to drink his own, claiming her life as an un-dead. Forever to be beside him, but those brave men did not let this go unnoticed, and hunted the Count down and killed him! But he wasn't killed! He was forced into slavery to the Hellsings for the rest of eternity as punishment for the sins he had done.

I slowly raised my head and looked at his coffin.

"Mina Harker was a fool. Any woman, human or vampire would throw themselves to you if they knew who you were, my Count." I said solemnly. He opened his coffin and looked at me, his eyes wide with utter surprise, blazing like hellfire.

"You know who I am." He retorted. I nodded slowly, blood dripping off my chin. I looked down.

"I…I'm sorry." He was silent for a second.

"For what?" I couldn't raise my head and look him in the eyes.

"For imposing those feelings on you." I heard him exhale, as if irritated. "I am sorry that was the one time you could hear my thoughts. I am sorry that I… think of you in such a disrespectful way. It…won't ever happen again." I finished. Silence. I looked up to see his coffin shut. He must have closed it on me when I was apologizing. I crawled into my coffin, wounded and grief-stricken. I knew these wounds, once made, would _never_ heal. Even when I return to my own world, after I am dead and in the ground, I will always carry this sorrow. Silently, I cried myself to sleep, mourning over the love of the Count, who will never love me back. _–End Chapter 2_


	3. 3 The Vampires Come Out to Play

_Author's note:_Some of the lines used were from Hellsing Volume 3. (Alucard vs. Dandy Man) I always wanted to rewrite that part with Lucy, so I came up with a similar situation. Alucard acts a bit OOC in certain situations in following chapters, you'll find out why, I just hope it's not too far-fetched. Enjoy! By the way please support the official release of Hellsing. I own three manga volumes and I am currently trying to buy the chibi Alucard plushie :3 -TemariTrainerUzaku

Chapter 3

THE VAMPIRES COME OUT TO PLAY

Location: Rome, Italy

Year: 1999

Current Title: Lucy Knight, age 23

Friday Afternoon: 8:27 PM

I sat on the window seat in the hotel room with my hair curled and pinned up. I smoothed out the wrinkles on my black satin dress and adjusted my heels. I was dressing up to meet some vampires in the area, who keep tabs on shifty stuff even though they can raise some eyebrows themselves. I was waiting for Dracu-Alucard, who was changing in the washroom. I sighed; I had decided not to keep from crying over him, for it would change nothing. Ever. I heard the door hinge squeak faintly. I turned and silently caught my breath. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking how breathtaking beautiful he was, like a fallen angel. He wore a black suit, a red tie, which all in all was normal, but it seemed different, classier almost. He looked at my expressionless face and motioned to the door.

"Shall we go?" He asked in his alluring voice. I nodded. I walked with him to the elevator, music played, we stood in silence, and we took a cab to the restaurant where they waited for us. I saw them the moment we walked in. There were three of them, sitting in a booth, drinking wine, or at least it _looked_ like wine. They nodded at us, as if that let us know it was them. We walked over to their table and sat down.

"Alucard! It's been too long! Five years at least!" The first one said; he had a thick Italian accent, short slicked back black hair and green eyes and wore a particularly expensive looking Italian suit. The second one nodded in agreement, he had short brushed up blonde hair and green eyes, and wore a fancy navy blue suit. The third had shoulder length black hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and a black suit.

"Yes. It has been very long since we last saw each other, Felix." Felix grinned at me.

"And just _who_ is this lovely lady you brought with you? I don't remember this _beautiful_ face in the Hellsing organization!" Alucard smirked at his comment.

"She just joined a few weeks ago. She's extremely powerful. Her name is Lucy Knight." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Felix." Felix beamed, then leaned towards me.

"Hey _l'amo_, if he ever bores you, you just come see Felix, _Si_?" Inside I was screaming horrible profanities that normally you don't hear outside a truck stop at this perverted Italian vampire. Heh, if I had Alucard, I wouldn't trade him for all the money, men, or anything in the world, no, UNIVERSE. However I just smiled and acted polite.

"Felix, what can you tell me about Millennium?" Felix sunk back into his chair.

"Ah, _amigo_, these men are such bad news. I look upon the future with grim eyes. They are scarce here in the beautiful country of _Italia_, but there are some. It's that _section XIII_ that keeps them at bay here. Calling this place hallowed ground, no place for demons and heretics." Alucard rested his head on his fist.

"Amusing. Hundreds of years and those Judas priests still don't change." He mused. Felix nodded, and then he handed me a glass of 'wine'.

"I just thought we shouldn't keep such a lovely lady thirsty." He winked at me. I smiled, silently cursed him to the seventh circle of hell, and took the glass. I took a sip; it was good, made me relax a bit. Alucard and Felix continued to chat about Section XIII and Millennium for a good half hour, and I drunk two glasses of blood. Then Alucard stood up.

"Thank you for your time Felix, but if you will excuse us we need to head back to the hotel." Felix looked at me, then back to Alucard.

"Are you sure your beautiful assistant has to go as well?" He smiled at me. I smiled back, no profanities though. Huh, maybe he's hypnotizing me. Alucard helped me up.

"No. Really, we have a plane early tomorrow. And we wouldn't want to put her in the sun because of a missed flight. Maybe next time we come to Italy, Felix." Felix looked really angry for a second but quickly recovered himself and nodded.

"Until next time, my friend!" He waved. Alucard walked with me, arm in arm to the cab, helped me inside, and helped me out and into the hotel. I found it quite odd that I was struggling to move correctly. We checked in, headed in the elevator, where I had a spot of trouble breathing, and into our hotel room. Once he shut the door behind us, I collapsed. Alucard rushed to my side.

"Lucy? What is it?" I gasped for air.

"I… Fire…Hot! I'm burning up… can't breathe!" In my sputtering, he had gotten ice out of the freezer in the mini fridge and wrapped it around my forehead. I couldn't get a decent breath and passed out. I heard Alucard ordering me to stay awake, but it was an order I could not follow. I fell into inky darkness.

* * *

><p>I awoke lying on a bed, almost completely undressed, save for a thin nightgown, ice piled around me. I now could breathe properly, and the ice chilled me to the bone. I looked at the closed curtains, and figured it must be late at night, for moonlight shone through a crack. I pushed away the ice and reached for a blanket, when something grabbed my wrist.<p>

"Are you alright?" I looked to my right. Alucard was kneeling next to me on the bed, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the bedroom.

"I'm fine. A bit cold actually. What happened?" He pulled the blankets up to me and I, still a bit tired, fell back onto the pillows.

"Felix… drugged your wine. He was planning to rape you." I felt my eyes grow wide with shock. He seemed shady, but not _that_ kind of shady.

"That scum." Alucard hissed. He glared at the foot of the bed. "How dare he even think of you in such a way. I knew I should have ripped his throat out the second I heard his _disgusting_ thoughts about you. That vile… you don't belong to him, you belong to-" He stopped mid sentence. I looked at him wide-eyed. "To no one." He restated. I sat up and stared at him.

"That's not what you were going to say." I gasped. He turned away from me. I slowly wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He tensed when he felt me embrace him from behind. I let a single tear escape my eye and whispered into his ear.

"I love you. Don't cut away your emotions. They only wound you more, I know. If you love me, I am yours. But if you don't, I will disappear." Alucard didn't move or speak. I dropped my arms and moved back to my spot of the bed. "I see…" I managed. "Well, my lord, I shall disappear, bother you nevermore." I turned away from him and tried to stop the new wave of sadness. Then I felt something crushing me into an embrace.

"No! Don't disappear! I will _never_ let you escape me." Alucard moaned into my shoulder. I threw my arms around him and cried.

"As long as you wish it, my Count, I will stay beside you with undying devotion." My voice broke on devotion. I wished to stay here in his embrace forever. Millennium may come and go, the world could turn to ash, and I wouldn't care. I was his, and he was mine. I then smelled something so wonderful that I instinctively brushed my nose against this sweet smelling source, and then grazed my teeth over it, testing the substance. I heard a slight sigh escape Alucard's lips, then before I bit, I pulled away as fast as possible. I then looked into the confused eyes of Alucard. I covered my mouth with my hands.

"No." It was the only word I could manage. Alucard leaned forward, his hands out, as if he was trying to help. I shook my head rapidly and he withdrew.

"Your blood! It calls out to me! Oh what have I done to have my dearest love be forever endanger when we are close!" I whimpered. Alucard pulled me back into his arms.

"If it keeps you away from those others, I would gladly let you drain my body a million times to keep you safe from harm." He whispered. His breath tickled my ear. I held onto him tighter.

"Any life without you is a life full of pain and sorrow to me." I breathed. I closed my eyes, ready for any pain to crash on me, bracing myself for when this dream shatters. I felt Alucard move in my arms, but I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to shatter this wondrous illusion. I then felt him hover in front of my face, the sweet perfume of his breath intoxicating me.

"I love you, Lucy Knight." He whispered against my lips. I sighed.

"What?" He asked sounding confused.

"You don't know how much I wanted to hear you say that." I choked. He chuckled once and pulled away.

"I love you." He looked at me in the eyes.

"I. Love. You. More. Than. My. Own. Life. My. Dearest. Lucy." He emphasized each word. I held my hands around his neck, daring never to let go. He pulled away, and then smiled at me, flashing his long fangs.

"But, whether you accept it or not, you need sleep after that drugging episode." I frowned. He looked into my eyes for a second, and then smirked, and made me lay back onto the pillows, pulled the covers over me, and kissed my forehead. Then he walked over to the window, pulled the curtain back a tiny bit, and watched the city of Rome beneath him. I smiled and began to fall asleep but just before I hit slumber I heard him say something.

"Goodnight, my lady." He breathed. I drifted off with his words of love guiding me.

* * *

><p>"Lucy. Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to see two red orbs staring down at me. I blinked.<p>

"Good morning." I muttered, still half asleep. Then I heard noise from the floors beneath us, and outside. I sat up quickly.

"What's going on?" I demanded. Alucard grinned, exposing his fangs. Now he was dressed in his usual ensemble; a red duster, red cravat, charcoal suit, brown boots, and power seal gloves.

"Now, the fun begins." He grinned. I walked to the window and looked through a tiny crack in the curtains; at least a hundred humans were surrounding the place, most were police forces, others were media and other civilians. I stepped away from the window and spat.

"What are those humans _doing_, Alucard?" He grinned then switched on a radio that was on the coffee table.

"_-armed and dangerous. They were last seen at 'L'amo Italia' talking to three local gang members. They are the ones responsible for the mutilation of four local civilians; their ages were twenty-six, forty-two, twenty-one, and seven. They are highly dangerous and the police have been instructed to proceed with extreme caution. Again, earlier this evening the bodies of four locals here were found beaten to death, and mutilated to the point where dental records were used to identify the victims. The murderers responsible are registered at the 'Ciao Italiana' Hotel; they are armed and dangerous. They were last seen at 'L'amo Italia' talking-"_ Alucard switched off the radio.

"It appears we are targeted." He looked at me, still grinning. I crossed my arms.

"I suppose so." I opened my coffin and pulled out a red button up shirt and black jeans. I walked calmly to the bathroom and changed out of my nightgown into more flexible clothes. "So what now?" I called from behind the closed door. For a minute he didn't answer, then I heard a gun cock and a magazine being loaded with bullets.

"As I said; now the _fun_ begins, dear Lucy." He laughed this time. I opened the door to see him shove the freshly loaded magazine into 'Jackal', cocked the gun, and pulled the hammer back. He grinned over to me; I looked at my coffin and walked towards it. I was planning to grab my lace up black combat boots out, but a glossy black object distracted me.

"A 45. Colt. It seemed like a good weapon for you. Of course, they have silver bullets for the missions we usually get sent on. That," He pointed to the barrel of the gun. "-Will leave a big hole in whatever you shoot at." He assured me. I grinned and grabbed my boots out of my coffin.

"Nice. I was just expecting to get my boots out." I stated as I began to lace up my boots. He smirked, pulled a cellphone out of his pocket, and dialed a number. I listened in and heard the ringing on the other end, and then someone picked up.

"Who is it?" I recognized the voice as Sir Integra. Alucard grinned.

"It's your servant, Integra. Orders…give me your orders. My master." There was a short pause.

"Alucard, explain this situation." She demanded.

"As you already know, it seems our 'friends' here had other plans for our investigation. In fact, they are about to send an infiltration team soon. _Now_ Integra, give me your orders. Shall I kill them? Wipe them from the earth? Grind them into dust?" There was silence on both lines for a second. "So what are my orders? Hellsing director Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing?" Silence for another minute, and then it sounded like she beat her hand against her desk. She began shouting into the phone.

"DO NOT TOY WITH ME, SERVANT! I HAVE ALREADY GIVEN YOUR ORDERS! NOTHING HAS CHANGED! SEARCH AND DESTROY! SEARCH AND DESTROY! ANY FORCE WICH HINDERS US IS TO BE CRUSHED! DO NOT RUN OR HIDE! GO ATTACK THEM; ALL OBSTACLES ARE TO BE REDUCED TO ASH! LEAVE NOTHING BUT BLOODY STAINS IN YOUR PATH!" Alucard continued to grin into the phone.

"Hah. Hahaha! Ahhahahahaha! Rogerrr…. How splendid! It prompts a stirring inside of me, Integra…Yes. Watch closely, my master." I heard Integra growl at him at the 'stirring' comment. The feeling was mutual I guess, my eye twitched when I heard it myself.

"Don't you DARE speak to me like that! Vile monster!" The line went dead.

"Oh, you wound me so." He laughed sarcastically into the phone. He slipped the phone back into his pocket and turned to me. "Well, ready to go out shooting?" He grinned. I loaded my gun and cocked it back.

"Let's go kill some humans." He flashed his fangs. I turned to hear footsteps running down the hall.

"It looks like they're already here. It's fun to jump out and scare these pathetic hounds." Alucard said as he backed into the shadows. I did the same, waiting for the opportune moment. This all of a sudden reminded me that this is what hunting was like long ago in the 1800's; waiting for your prey to lower its guard and then to strike. I felt excited and my adrenaline began pumping, and my senses kicked into overdrive. I hissed in anticipation of the massacre. The door was kicked open and twelve military soldiers charged in, they obviously didn't see us, for their human eyes too weak and their flashlights never shined in the right spot.

"No one's in here!" One shouted.

"Keep searching! There's no way downstairs from here!" Another yelled. Then I saw one walk over to Alucard's coffin.

"What the hell? A coffin?" He shined his flashlight on it to read the inscription. "_The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame_? What?" I suddenly felt very defensive. Vampires treat their coffins with the utmost respect; notice how you never see run down coffins that vampires still use. I didn't like them being so close to his coffin, so close they could touch it, I felt a bit possessive but then I just caught a glimpse of Alucard. He had his teeth clamped together, obviously waiting, but furious that they crowded around _his_ coffin. So, I decided to move first. I lunged in between them and the coffin and snarled a demonic sort of noise. They jumped back.

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY. LORD'S. COFFIN." I hissed through clamped teeth. They raised their guns.

"DON'T MOVE!" One yelled. I took a step forward.

"GET AWAY!" I screeched then lunged for the first one in line, aiming for his throat. They fired at me, missing as humans often do, and screamed when they saw I had efficiently ripped into their friend's neck, skin and tissue sticking in my teeth. I knocked the poor solider to the ground and tore his head off his body. I spat, it tasted much more foul and tainted than the blood Alucard gave me. Ah, now I get the whole 'I prefer virgin blood because it tastes SO much better' thing Alucard's been saying.

"You humans, your blood has become so impure over the years. What a vampire supposed to do, huh?" I jeered.

"OPEN FIRE!" One shouted. I dodged most, but at the end of their 'open fire' I felt a bullet rip through my stomach and tripped. The second I hit the ground they reloaded. I picked myself up, turned, and hissed. Then before I could attack again, something pounced on the guy second in line, forcing the others to move back. When he stood up, the human that he had tackled, lay motionless beneath his feet, and for good reason; half of his head was missing and he had a hole through his chest big enough to shove a cantaloupe through. They shot Alucard so much, you could see his bones, and half of his face got torn off. He then fell backwards into the glass coffee table, slicing whatever else of his remains into ribbons. I shrieked and lunged again. I fought through five of them, tearing up their bodies, their faces, and biting holes in them. Only five more remained. I picked up my head, blood, tissue, and pieces of their fallen comrades stuck to my face and in my teeth.

"NO ONE TOUCHES _MY_ COUNT!" I screamed. They shot at me, and I easily regenerated. I hissed at them, as they stood shaking in their boots.

"_A pack of hounds could _never_ kill a monster._" The enticing voice echoed through the room. I jumped backwards, so I could keep my eyes on them and see what was happening to him. He slowly rose, regenerating faster than I thought possible, considering the state he was in. "_What kills a monster…_is always man." He hissed. The soldiers then did the intelligent thing when confronted by TWO vampires; they turned around and ran away screaming. Although it's intelligent, it's still meaningless. We lunged, I ripped the first one's arm off and kicked him into the wall, Alucard tore the second one's head off his shoulders and sliced his claws through the third one's entire body, I gouged the fourth one's insides out and drained the fifth of his blood. I stood there breathing heavily, blood dripping off my chin, and onto the floor. I turned around to see Alucard gazing at me intently, grinning like a madman and blood smeared his beautiful face.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious. I'm not used to being stared at. He closed the gap between us in two strides and pulled me to him by the small of my back, crushing me in a hug. He pulled away after a second and laughed once.

"God, I love you." I blushed. He looked through the doorway, and released me. "Looks like the other boys want to play." He began walking down the hallway, I followed, but he stopped me. "You need to take the coffins to the roof, steal a helicopter, it'll help our grand escape."

"Ooh! I've never stolen a helicopter before." I mused. "Uh, what about _you_?" Alucard looked out the window and threw the curtains open.

"Well, I still have to check out don't I? So I'll just walk out the front door. I need to show these pathetic humans who they've messed with." I grinned.

"See you then." I walked over to the coffins and sealed them shut, and cinched them together. I picked up one strap, hoisted them over my shoulder, and headed for the stairs and leaped up them six at a time, which isn't that hard even with the extra hundred pounds on your back. I was halfway to the roof when I heard gunshots and screams of torment. I made it to the roof successfully, set the coffins down, and then tried to figure out the best way to steal a helicopter, then as if to answer my question, a police chopper hovered over the roof and a voice yelled over a mega-phone requests for my surrender in Italian. I hissed and jumped straight into it and killed the crew with ease. I then had to figure how to land one in the next two seconds. Luckily, I had watched the pilot closely and landed it on the roof, loaded the coffins into it, and stood at the edge to see when Alucard would make it out. A searchlight shone directly into my eyes and blinded me, I then saw beneath me, six soldiers were flung out of the hotel doors into the air, and impaled themselves on the flagpoles. Then out of the doors, stalking quietly into the night he stood, daring anyone else to attack him. I grinned, and then looked down wide-eyed. Felix walked out of the crowd towards Alucard, along with his two friends.

"What happened to your worry for the future?" Alucard ridiculed him. Felix shrugged.

"I do worry for the future, which is why my brothers and I are in loyal service to Millennium." He stated. "And after I kill you, my friend, I think I finish what I started with Lucy." He laughed, licking his lips like an animal. I snarled and jumped off the side of the hotel. It felt like I would fall forever, and when I landed, I cracked the pavement under my feet. I glared up at him, pure hatred in my eyes.

"Ah, miss Lucy. Care to pledge your allegiance to Millennium and come with me?" He held out his hand. The ground beneath me smoked, and flames danced around my feet and climbed up my legs.

"No one touches my count and lives. ESPECIALLY SCUM LIKE YOU!" I forced the fire into my hand and blasted it at him, burning the ground where he stood. They dodged and Felix lunged at me, and the two started to attack Alucard. A battle between two vampires is a sight of pure terror; warrior against warrior, blood versus blood, speed versus speed, raw power, pure energy, and bloodlust control their every movements. Teeth gnashed, claws tore into skin, and bones snapped. I kept trying to lunge for his throat, to make an easy and efficient kill, but he kept out of range. I looked back and saw Alucard had already killed one of the two vampire brothers, and then I heard Felix laugh and I looked up to see him sweeping a large open-clawed hand toward my face. Instinctively, I felt inside my jacket for a weapon, that I had completely forgotten about. I raised the barrel to his face and unloaded the magazine into his face, chest, and the rest of his body. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Heh. Really? A vampire would be more cautious." I sneered. I looked to my left just in time to see Alucard rip the vampire's head off with his teeth. He turned to me and looked up to the helicopter. He motioned up and I nodded, ran up the side of the building, flew the chopper to the ground, he jumped in, and we were on the way back. We flew in silence, although I struggled to keep up with the controls, never have flown one before.

"Here." Alucard placed his hands over mine to steady the helicopter. Now I couldn't focus on flying. Just great. I heard him chuckle.

"Don't let me distract you. You need to keep this thing in the air." I blushed and focused more. Soon the airport was in vision, and we ditched the helicopter and got two A-class tickets back to London, no questions asked. Well, a few thousand dollars to the man at the flight desk couldn't hurt. While everyone filed into the plane waiting for takeoff, which we were told would leave in thirty minutes, Alucard pulled his phone out of his pocket, and dialed the same number.

"Master… I have finished the mission. I am looking forward to telling you all about it upon our return." There was a pause.

"Fine. Return at once." The line went dead. Alucard grinned into the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. I looked at the surrounding crowds of people; families returning from vacation, couples returning from honeymoons and other such light crowds. I felt a little out of place, a vampire who is a vampire hunter returning to their country for a field report of murders they just committed to protect these humans. I felt a little jealous as I watched the newlywed couple a few rows in front cuddle and kiss each other.

"My, are you jealous of a few humans, Lucy?" I heard Alucard mock. I blushed and looked at my boots.

"No. Why would I ever-" The word hung in the air and they never did make it out of my mouth, for my train of thought imploded when I felt his icy breath in my ear.

"The fact that humans make you jealous, means you have not become a true vampire, holding onto your human emotions." I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, as he breathed down my neck.

"Oh, and you don't?" He stopped breathing, pulled away and chuckled once.

"I am not ruled by human emotions. They just have little use to me." He shrugged. I smirked; he acts so cool and concise, I bet I could get under his skin if I tried. I reached over and placed my right hand on his left shoulder, and laughed inside when I felt him tense beneath my touch.

"I always found human emotions to be quite…" I trailed off as I began tracing patterns on his shoulder and traced my fingers down his collarbone and to his cravat, and tugged on the edge of the tail, pulling his head down just an inch but still closer to my face. Alucard looked into my eyes, and I saw a bit of annoyance but also curiosity. "Pleasurable." He leaned closer to my face.

"Really? Maybe you could show me…" He leaned closer and I closed my eyes in anticipation. Then I felt something poke me in the forehead. "…When you become a TRUE vampire. Not so ruled by your hormones." He laughed. I frowned, feeling dejected, then I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Don't take it too harsh, miss Lucy. You just need to push forward a little more." He muttered. I sighed and leaned against his chest. He tensed, then relaxed and even placed his hand on my shoulder.

_DING! Thank you for flying! We will begin our flight shortly, if you would look at the safety instructor in front…_

I rolled my eyes at the overdone and tiresome instructions and cuddled further into his chest. He sighed and rested his cheek on my head. I blushed and hoped he wouldn't notice. Eventually the plane began moving and I looked out into the darkness and watched as the lights of the airport and eventually, Rome, faded into the inky blackness.

* * *

><p>I was in a field in a red gown that reminded me of the one I wore at the manor house I lived in back in the 1800's; short sleeves for the springtime with an elegant black satin trim. There was a slight breeze and the air was fresh and clear, more peaceful than I remember in years. I was barefoot, and I was sitting in the cool grass with my back to the sunset. Just then I heard someone behind me, then I felt someone sprinkling kisses on my neck.<p>

"I see you came a bit early." A velvety voice greeted. I nodded, too much in a trance to say anything. I opened my eyes slowly. "If I had known, I would have come sooner as well. No matter, any time we have to ourselves is precious and we should treasure it, my dearest. My sweet…" At that moment I looked down and smiled at the beautiful gold ring on my finger with one single shiny diamond nestled into it perfectly. I turned my head to kiss him, and gazed wide-eyed shattering my ignorance in this dream.

The background was the most enchanting sunset one could ever see in their entire lifetime, stretching across mountains and a castle that stood casting jagged shadows against the orange glow. The man had soft pale peach skin, shoulder-length black hair, and deep red eyes. He wore a black suit with a red cravat and a purple cape of a nobleman. Or a Count. He smiled and two razor-sharp fangs poked out of his ruby lips and leaned towards me whispering.

"My countess." His lips touched mine for a fragment of a second, and then my eyes flew open breaking me from the dream's grasp. I looked up at Alucard, who was silently staring out the window. I clutched at my jacket, which wasn't enough in this cold, when I noticed a deep red blanket was resting across my lap.

"When did I get this?" I gestured at it. Alucard glanced to me.

"The flight attendant asked if… my lovely… _wife_… needed a blanket for the cold night air." I almost giggled as I watched him struggle calling me his wife.

"How nice." I commented, watching him sigh.

"Mmm." He agreed. I snuggled into his arm and pulled the blanket up to my shoulders.

"When do we get home?" I asked looking out the window; open sea beneath me.

"About an hour and a half." He smirked. "We changed planes while you were asleep." I blushed.

"What?" He grinned. "You didn't… have to carry me, did you?" I asked fearing the answer. He laughed.

"I apologize, but you looked so peaceful, my dear Lucy." He kissed my forehead, burning with embarrassment. "Well, we shall return to Hellsing, and back to work. Lovely." I stared out the window, thinking about the Count from my dream.

* * *

><p>"Master! Lucy! It's good to see you back!" Seras greeted us as we left Integra's office. Alucard nodded.<p>

"Hello there, Police Girl." He grinned. "Still haven't drunk blood yet?" She frowned.

"Nice topic." She wrinkled her nose. Alucard sighed, and walked down the hallway. "Where are you going, Master?" Alucard turned his head.

"I have six hours until the evening. I am going to my quarters and sleeping." I giggled. He continued down the hallway, I watched until he was out of sight. I turned to Seras.

"Well, I'm pretty tired too." She was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "What is YOUR problem?" I demanded.

"You were watching master like a little star-struck schoolgirl." I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you getting at?" I glowered at her.

"Do you like Master?" She giggled. I turned and walked away.

"I don't have time for this." She started humming a love song. "THAT'S A 'NO' SERAS!" I yelled at I turned the corner. _–End Chapter 3_


	4. REWRITING NOTICE

A/N: I would like to apologize for the long absence in writing, but I need to say a few things first. This story will be re-written for several purposes. Chapter 1 will stay but 2-3 will be deleted. I'm letting it stay up until I have the new chapter 2-3 written. I hope all of you will understand. For more updates please check my account. This story is going to have a prequel, (that I thought of before this story) which is one reason why I'm re-writing this. Hopefully this issue will be fixed in the next month. Another reason is when I started writing this, Lucy and Alucard's relationship is moving faster than I originally intended, and it seemed rushed to me. As well as Alucard and others seeming OOC (out of character) and I was already writing chapter 4 and it just was not very good to me. I hope all of you will understand and I'm looking forward to hearing feedback! Sorry again! -TemariTrainerUzaku


	5. Chapter 5 It's more of an explination

To all my lovely followers, I am so humbled that you have enjoyed my stories and I apologize that I have not updated in a LONG time. I am truly sorry. I will finally be updating my stories as well as writing new ones on my new account! Temari Uzaku on fanfiction. There's a link on my profile. Thank you for all the wonderful memories and hopefully for the great ones to come! - Temari Trainer Signing Off! 3


End file.
